


A Dance

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally accepts that he and Harry are loved and accepted by those who are close to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 4 of the advent challenge of the LJ community 'adventchallenge'. Prompt is "acceptance". Also covers the square "wedding" on my cotton candy bingo.

Severus was brooding. Harry bit his lip. The band played on as the guests continued to dance.

Hermione had decided on a December wedding and Harry had to admit, the ice blue of her dress complimented her. It also didn't clash with any of the Weasley's hair so that was a plus. The Weasleys and Hermione had all been adamant that Harry bring Severus as his date which Harry had greatly appreciated. However, a number of the guests were not as welcoming and several insinuations had been made.

Severus' tolerance for such rumors and gossip had passed weeks ago, around the time when he and Harry had made their relationship public. That alone was half the problem--Severus wasn't bothered if the rumors were about himself. He'd lived with them for most of his life. When the rumors started about Harry though, that was the end of Severus' patience.

Harry discreetly put a hand on Severus' thigh. "Hey."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Hello."

Harry smiled. "Are you always going to correct me?"

"As it seems no one taught you how to speak correctly, yes," Severus said with a curl of his lip.

"Good thing I have you then," Harry quipped. Severus tensed and Harry sighed. "How about a dance? Please?"

"So you can step on my toes?" Severus said.

Painfully, Severus had taught Harry dancing lessons when the invitation came in for Hermione and Ron's wedding. There had been several bruised toes and on a few occasions, banged shins. Harry had gotten better though.

"So you can show off," Harry said. He smirked and leaned in, close enough that it would look like he was whispering something naughty. "You can show all of them that I belong to you and you alone. Wouldn't that be nice, being able to show how possessive of me you are?"

"Stop using my own characteristics against me," Severus whispered harshly even as his eyes darkened.

"Dance with me, Severus," Harry demanded.

Severus sighed as though put upon, but the hand he used to guide Harry onto the floor was firm and unyielding. When they were in position, his arms were iron where they held Harry close. Harry rested his forehead against Severus' and smiled. 

"Happy?" Severus asked.

Harry hummed and licked his lips. "Almost."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Almost?" 

"Yeah." Harry looked at his lover's lips and boldly bent his head into a searing kiss. Distantly, he heard a few gasps and some mutterings, but it was drowned out by the fire the kiss had ignited in him.

"Ah," Severus said when the kiss ended. "You minx."

Harry winked. "Now I'm happy."

Severus shook his head and pulled Harry closer. He caught sight of Mrs. Weasley shooing a few upset guests out and then turning back to the dance floor with a happy smile. He saw a few approving gazes aimed at Severus and himself. It wasn't complete acceptance, but it was the beginning of it and it came from those most important to Harry.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Severus grumbled, but a quick squeeze proved he didn't disagree.


End file.
